


Strip Chess

by Aria_Alanna



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Board Games, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Nude Recreation, Romance, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, attempted comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Alanna/pseuds/Aria_Alanna
Summary: Willem and Liz start to play a game, which turns out to be not so innocent in the end.
Relationships: Willem V. Rembrandt/Main Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Strip Chess

Rain was pouring down the entire kingdom. Apparently, there had been a warning of a few days, where they were going to lift up momentarily the weather spell that surrounded Gedonelune. Liz was in Willem’s house when rain started to fall. She had delivered a cake she had made, and just when she was about to leave…

Well, it’s not that they couldn’t use magic or an umbrella, but she still wanted to stay because she felt bad every time she left Willem alone. He had been lonely for so long! And although he didn’t show it, Liz could tell he felt sad every time she returned to her cottage. Now, with this weather, which made people’s mood gloomy, she was concerned for him.

It had been quite a few hours and it didn’t look like it was going to stop soon. Willem and Liz had already eaten half the cake she had brought. She was looking at the sky outside. The window pane was slightly foggy due to the warmth inside the house — which was caused by the fire Willem had lit in the chimney — and the cold that the rain carried. She sighed at the non-stopping rain and unchanging weather.

“What is it, dear?” asked Willem from the sofa when she heard her sighing.  
“It’s been quite a while since rain started.”  
“Indeed. It looks like it’s going to rain for a few more hours,” commented Willem standing up and looking out the window.

Then he looked at his girlfriend and he smiled. He knew that Liz felt a little gloomy when she saw the rain. Maybe even a little homesick… After all, she had mentioned that it used to rain a lot in her hometown. He put an arm around her shoulder. The girl blushed at this, but she didn’t reject him either. On the contrary, she leaned over him, with her head on his chest, and allowed him to spoil her.

“Are you bored, my dear?”  
“Not at all.”

He thought it was sweet of her to hide it.

“I know. We should play a game!”  
“A game?”

Liz had the faint idea that it was Willem the one who was bored. He was like a child sometimes.

“What kind of game?” inquired Liz a little intrigued.  
“This one!”

He displayed a Chess board. Liz had learned the rules from Klaus and she used to play with her friends as well. Lucious and Elias were the ones who liked it most. She was good, but she never beat Klaus, or any of the Goldsteins for that matter.

“I didn’t know you liked Chess,” commented Liz.  
“Yes, and this one is something I’ve been working on too.”  
“How come?”  
“You’ll see.”

Willem sat on the floor at the edge of the sofa and leaned over the coffee table to set up the pieces. Liz sat on the ground as well and placed herself across him and watched him silently. After he finished, he instructed Liz to put a finger on the top of one of the pieces she was going to play. Willem made a demonstration and she mirrored him. Then his horns glowed, and Liz could feel part of her magic being poured in one of the pieces.

“Now, to show you, I’ll start. Pawn to E3.”

The piece moved it as a magnet on a metal surface. Liz was impressed. She gave an order to one of her pieces as well and they did as she commanded. They played for two matches until Liz got hungry. They stopped for a moment so Rembrandt could make something for her. They decided to have some crepes with fruits and chocolate syrup. Though Rembrandt didn’t need to eat, Liz always begged him to join her, which to him was adorable.

After dinner, they decided to play a few more matches, but Willem was afraid the game would become boring for her after a while. So, he decided to make it a little bit more interesting.

“What would you say if we spice things up a little?” asked Willem setting up his pieces again and watching Liz doing the same.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Let’s see… For each piece that either one of us captures, then we make the other person to do a punishment,” suggested Willem.  
“What kind of punishment?”  
“Anything the first person wants, but if the second person doesn’t do the punishment, the first one will have the right to have an extra punishment, but this punishment can be used when the first person feels like it. Sort of like a trump card. How does that sound?”

Liz thought it for a moment. The game sounded more exciting with this new rule, so she really wanted to try it, but she was unsure about the punishments. However, she doubted Willem would go for anything dangerous, so she agreed to it.

The first piece captured was Liz’s, and Willem grinned at this.

“Okay, Liz, your first punishment would be… To tell me a dirty joke!” he said.  
“What?!”

Willem grinned again. Liz knew that this was his winning smile.

“I don’t know any jokes, Willem,” she shily mumbled.  
“Should I hold my punishment for later?” he said with his eyes closed. Liz knew he was enjoying she was being put on to test so early in the game.  
“L-Let me think…” she tried to make time, but as much as she thought nothing came to mind.  
“Very well, I’ll hold my punishment for later.”

They kept playing until Liz captured one of Willem’s pawns.

“Yes! Now what punishment should I make you do?” she asked herself with a pensive look. “Oh, I know!”

She went to the kitchens and pulled out a pepper that Liz had brought to make Vain a soup that was from her hometown. The pepper wasn’t that spicy but considering Willem’s super sensitive tongue when it came to spicy food, Liz could be carrying a bomb for all he cared.

“Your punishment will be to eat this!”  
“You little…!”  
“You said you wanted to spice things up, didn’t you? Now, come on, eat it!” she ordered handing him the pepper.

Liz was expectant to see it.

“J-Just the tip,” he mumbled holding it with two fingers as if it were unbearable to touch it.

As soon as Willem bit it, he immediately transformed in Strange Taffy.

“Hot, hot, hot!” he ran in circles around the living room.

Liz couldn’t help to laugh. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a water jar and gulped it all. Though, he felt an immediate relief, he still had his Strange Taffy form. Apparently, his transformation magic would take a while to recover.

“You’ll pay for this!” Strange Taffy exclaimed.

The wizardess thought that maybe he was going to use his extra punishment on her at that moment, but then she saw Strange Taffy going to the board game and moving a piece. They made a few more moves, until Liz captured another of Willem’s pieces.

“Since you’re good in transportation magic, you can go to Zeus’ house and take some meat from his fridge and bring it here. But if he asks, you cannot say anything to him.”

Strange Taffy disappeared in that instant in puff of smoke. Liz looked around while Willem was out. She started to feel that the chimney was making the house feel warmer, so she took off her sweater. She still had her yellow top and pink dress anyway.

Willem returned a moment later with his bootie. Liz saved the meat in the freezing pantry he had. Now Willem, still in Strange Taffy body, sat next to her so he could see from another angle, and moved a piece and captured one of Liz’s pieces.

“Take off one of your clothing, and your sweater doesn’t count, dear, since you took it off on your own.”  
“What?”  
“Go on!”  
“Any clothing?”  
“Yes.”

Liz took off his left shoe. Rembrandt grinned, he made a mental note to be more specific next time.

“Very well, that’s how you want it…”

He then made another move and Liz was surprised to see another of her pieces captured.

“Take off another piece of clothing. It can be your other shoe, if you want to,” suggested Willem with his elbow on the table.

She did. Then she moved another piece which she thought that would lead to capture one of Willem’s, but she didn’t see that one of Willem’s pieces was guarding it, so the Dragonkin captured the piece she had used to capture one of his.

“We nullify this one,” he mentioned.  
“So we don’t have punishments?”  
“Anything you wished to make me do, I could take it back too. If you wish, we can still do a punishment each,” commented Rembrandt.  
“N-No, thank you.”

She moved another piece, but Rembrandt captured it.

“Take off your socks,” ordered Willem.

Blushing, she obeyed. Rembrandt was really looking forward to capturing the rest of Liz’s pieces. At that moment, Willem’s body returned to normal in a puff of smoke. Regaining his body, he leaned a little and gently with his fingers caressed Liz’s leg. She didn’t flinch, but her face took a deeper red.

“Your skin is so smooth,” he gasped.  
“Please, stop teasing me,” she begged.

Rembrandt stopped. He was starting to think that maybe Liz was very sensitive in some parts of her body, and maybe the leg was one of them. He grinned at this piece of information. They returned to the game. They made a few movements until Liz was able to capture one of Willem’s.

“What is it this time?” he sighed a little disappointed.

He knew that because Liz was young and still a pure maiden, her punishments were a little less mature than the ones he had forced her to do. Liz’s blush when he caressed her leg was probably because she might’ve realized what his intention was about. He glanced at her and he saw she was staring at her hands, which were clutching her skirt, and her face reddened. She mumbled something that Rembrandt couldn’t distinguish.

“I’m sorry, dear?”  
“A k-kiss. I want a kiss,” she stammered.

Astound by this, he blinked a few times out of shock, but then his face softened, and his lips curved into a smile.

“As you wish, my love.”

He leaned on her, but because she was still looking at her hands. Willem put his index finger under her chin and tilted her head up, making Liz gaze into his eyes. When they locked their gazes, and Liz’s blush was more evident, and the longing in her eyes was unmistakable, Willem couldn’t help to think she looked so adorable.

He leaned on her more and then he caressed his lips on hers. He kissed her softly at first, but when she parted her lips, he deepened it. She let his whole weight on her, and then she lied down with her back against the floor, and Willem put himself on top of her. Willem’s hand trailed the curves of her body up and down a few times. The girl moaned when she felt one of his hands resting on her breast and massaging it.

When he pulled his lips away, he started to trail soft kisses down her neck, and when he kissed her collarbone, Liz gasped.

“W-Willem, wait!”  
“What is it?” he said between kisses.  
“I said one kiss,” she panted feeling how he again kissed her neck.  
“Do you want me to stop?”  
“I-I…”

Then, he felt her trembling. Willem stopped. He knew this was a little fast. Her body was getting ready, but her mind was still trying to catch up. Willem smiled at how innocent she looked. He loved her, and he was more than willing to wait. Something inside him was telling him that Liz really wanted it, but she was still a novice in all this.

“Let’s keep playing, shall we?” he said smiling and giving her a final peck on the tip of her nose.

He helped her to regain her sitting position and, he sat across her this time. There was no capturing in the near movements, therefore, he imagined that if he sat next to her, he wouldn’t be able to control himself.

“Are you mad at me?”  
“Why would I be?” he asked shocked at her question.  
“I-I don’t know…” she blushed again.

Willem was puzzled, but when she started playing again, he forgot it. This time, he was the one who captured one of Liz’s pieces.

“Your punishment, my dear, will be to undress me and to feel me,” he declared.

With flushing cheeks, Liz got up and Willem extended his hand. Liz extended her hand too and when Rembrandt grabbed her wrist, he yanked and pulled her towards him. She sat on his lap with her knees on the floor and on each side of his hips.

Their eyes met again. They both were expectant, and to Willem’s surprise, she leaned over him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her back and waist and made her body press against his. Liz moaned and put her arms around his neck, but then she felt a bulge under her private parts, and she realized it was Willem’s own private part pulsating against hers. She felt her whole body heating up and then she felt how her fluids were soaking her underwear. She thanked that Willem couldn’t notice it… yet.

When they pulled their lips away. Liz began her “punishment.” With a little tremble in her fingers she started to unbutton Willem’s vest and after discarding it, she proceeded with the shirt too. Willem helped her a little, unbuttoning his sleeves, so when she slipped his shirt off of him, it’d be easier.

Liz gasped at the sight of Willem’s bared chest. His whole torso was slender, but it had some marked muscles. Some of his hair cascaded at the front. It was a vision that she wanted to engrave in her memory. She was unsure what to do, but Willem, anticipating this, smiled gently and then grabbed her hands and led them to his chest. He showed her how to caress him. She was blushing, but he could tell she was paying attention. When he let her hands go, he leaned back against the foot of the couch and softly said:

“You can kiss me too,” he suggested.

Liz bit her lower lip, but to Willem’s surprise. she leaned on him and kissed his neck and then his collar bone seductively, much like he’d done moments ago, whilst she continued to caress his chest. Not for the first time was he surprised by her behaviour. He gasped when suddenly he felt her kissing and licking his nipple.

“Oh, dear!” he panted, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. One of his hands resting on the back of her head.

Just when he thought she had finished; she moved her tongue to his other nipple. Not being able to resist, Willem clutched the floor carpet. Then something more astounding than he ever imagined happened. Just when he arched his back, Liz’s hips hit against his and she moaned at the contact of their parts.

He gulped and then ventured one of his arms down her lower area. He caressed her thigh, and then trailed his hand and felt the fabric of her underwear. She was soaking wet already! She wanted this; she was aroused. Willem now understood why she had asked for the kiss.

“Do we keep playing?” asked Liz after stopping her ministrations a little bit.  
“I thought we were,” he teased.  
“I-I guess we are,” she responded.

He smiled and kissed her neck. Slowly, he untied the knot behind her dress and after lowering that part, he slipped upward her yellow top. She submissively put her arms up and allowed Willem to undress her. Then he put his hands on her back and unhooked her bra. As soon as her breast were displayed, Willem launched over them. He cupped both of her breasts with his hands and put one of them into his mouth, giving her the same ministrations she had dutifully done to him. She moaned out of pleasure when she felt his tongue running trough her nipple. She let out a cry when he sucked her breast and bit it. Her nipple lingering in his teeth, he let it go, and Liz wasn’t sure if the pleasure she was feeling was out of relief when Willem let her breast go, or when she was aware of her nipple between his teeth.

When Willem went for the other, Liz wrapped her arms around his head and caressed his horns. Willem again resumed his previous position with one arm around her waist and the other trailing down. He felt the folds of her underwear, and he playfully started to massage her clit. Liz’s moan was subsided when he put his lips on hers. She made the sexiest muffling sound Willem had ever heard from her.

He then moved her underwear and introduced one of his fingers into her entrance. She broke the kiss and cried out feeling his large and slender finger in her.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, “Did I hurt you?”  
“No… on the contrary, it felt so good,” she said with a flushing face. “I was just surprised because I didn’t know it could feel like this.”

Willem chuckled and kissed her neck. He started to thrust his finger in and out of her at a certain rhythm. Just when Liz thought it couldn’t get better, Willem slid another finger, which made her cervix expand, and the pleasure she felt was greater than anything she had ever experienced before. A heating sensation rose in her and something exploded inside her. She cried out and then she limply fell on Willem. The Dragonkin embraced her and whilst one of his hands caressed her hair, he proceeded to lick the one that had gotten wet with her fluids.

“Are you okay, my dear?” he asked after a moment.  
“Yes…” she panted.

She resumed her sitting position. Though Willem looked composed, Liz could perceive a faint blush in him. They kissed again, and Liz could feel that whilst they were kissing, somehow, Rembrandt’s trousers and underwear seemed to have disappeared. She broke the kiss to verify this, and she effectively saw that Willem was now completely naked, with his member already hard and fully erect. She realized he had used magic to remove them.

“Sorry, but it would’ve been a problem to take off the rest of my clothes because of my tail,” he explained.

She looked at his tail and giggled. She had forgotten about it.

“You’re so cute,” she said kissing him.  
“I think you’re cuter,” he replied. “But now I’m in disadvantage.”  
“How come?”  
“Because you still have some clothes on you,” he said biting one of her nipples again. “We can dirty them, if that’s what you want.”  
“N-No, I’ll take them off,” she said.

She then stood up and took off her dress and then her underwear. She kneeled on him, but this time, she hesitated and didn’t sit on him.

“What is it, dear?” Willem asked concerned noticing the slight trembling in her body.  
“It’s just… I’m…”  
“Do you want to stop?” he inquired placing a hand on her cheek.

She gazed into his eyes. She could feel he was willing to stop if she said the word, but it wasn’t that she wanted to, but she was a little afraid. However, she was having a hard time conveying these feelings. She shook her head and tried to cover her breasts.

“I want this, but I don’t want you to see me,” she said.

Willem couldn’t help to chuckle.

“A little late for that, don’t you think?”

Her flushing face made the Dragonkin realize that she was too self-conscious of both of their bodies. He had an idea then.

“Turn your back to me,”

She did careful not to step on his tail.

“Close your eyes,” he kept instructing her.

She closed them and she felt how Willem grabbed her arms and made her lower them. Then she felt his hands grabbing her breasts and his fingers playing with her already hard nipples.

“Just feel…” he whispered in her ear.

She gasped when she felt her back against his chest and his hands diligently massaging her breasts. Willem kissed the nape of her neck.

“Can you feel me?” he seductively asked.  
“Yes!” she gasped.

She did feel his cold body against hers, but she had the slight and not so wrong idea, that his body was getting warmer. Maybe because of the contact with hers. She even felt his hard length pulsating beneath her. Feeling where it was, slowly her hand went down and she gently touched him. Liz could feel something wet sticking out of it, and she realized it was some of his precum. This time it was Willem the one who gasped.

“Are you ready, my love? Do you want me?”

For an answer she nodded. Willem made her to lift her hips a little and directed his member to her entrance. Still with her eyes closed, she could feel his tip placing between her folds and entering her. She bit her lower lip.

“Don’t worry. We’ll do this slowly.”  
“Okay…” she muttered.

Just like Willem said, slowly and helping her pushing her down, she felt her insides being stretched as his length was inserted inside her. The Dragonkin also let out a moan of sheer pleasure feeling how Liz’s insides enveloped his member and it felt so good to have her pressing it. Then he felt hitting something.

“This might hurt,” he warned.

But again, he was surprised. She was the one who willingly lowered herself more and the barrier broke. She let out a cry of pain. Willem felt something trailing down his shaft and his thigh, and he knew it was Liz’s blood. She almost swayed a little to the front, but Willem embraced her from behind. She felt her sobbing. He had forgotten how much it could hurt for some women.

“Sshhh… it’s okay, let yourself get used to this new sensation,” he whispered.

Liz sobbed a few more times before she realized of something, Willem’s heart was pounding so hard against her back. She knew that he was afraid he had hurt her really bad. He was waiting to see if she still wanted to stop, because the last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

“I’m okay, Willem,” she said taking one of his hands and kissing his palm.

With the same hand, Willem grabbed her cheek and made her to turn her head. He locked his lips with hers in a deep and more passionate kiss than the ones they had shared before so far. Liz grabbed the back of his neck with her other arm and deepened the kiss. Willem’s member twitched as he got aroused by the kiss they were sharing and then, again to his surprise, Liz started to jump up and down. They broke the kiss when Liz started to move faster as she got used to the sensation and the pleasure of the act stepped in instead of the pain she had felt a short while ago. Willem too was enjoying the warmth her insides were providing to him.

She moaned and panted, but then something surprised Liz this time. Willem became more dominant this time, he pulled his member out of her and pushed her against the coffee table. Her hand instinctively threw the board aside, so she wouldn’t get hurt with neither it or the pieces, and these scattered all over the floor.

Rembrandt forced her against the coffee table and then he lunged over her and thrusted his length in her again. This time, Liz cried out of pleasure at feeling him again become one with her. She even felt him going deeper than before. His thrusting became faster and much more savage and rawer. Despite the force he was putting in, it felt so good that her insides tightened and Willem let out a grunt of pleasure. Liz saw the chimney with the fire, and then she had the sensation that that was what happening inside both of them. Pure fire spreading through their bodies by the physical and spiritual connection they were sharing. She was being consumed by a dragon’s fire.

“It feels so good!” he exclaimed grabbing her breast from behind and squeezing them.

Soon they both felt their hearts pound harder and faster as the rhythm that Willem had set evolved and Liz could feel something stirring up inside her. She was reaching climax.

“W-Willem!”  
“I know, I’m getting there too!”

Soon after he announced it. Liz felt Willem’s member pulsing and then she felt something warm filling and coating her insides. It was so much that some of the fluid escaped and ran through her thighs and a few drops landed on the carpet. Willem practically collapsed on top of her. They both remained in that position panting and catching up their breaths. Liz hadn’t realized they both were sweating.

After a few minutes, with a resolute gulp, Willem got his member out of her. It was still coated with some of her fluids, and Liz could feel more of his seed trickling out of her, but she didn’t care.

The Dragonkin took a blanket the he had on the couch and wrapped it around her to cover her. He lifted her in his arms.

“Where are you taking me?” she asked with a weak voice.  
“Upstairs, to my room,” he replied.  
“I want to stay near the fire,” she said.

Again, he chuckled. He put her down and then she extended the blanket to him. Willem accepted her offer and they lied down on the carpet. Willem embraced her, and this time they were face to face. Wrapped by the blanket, they both cuddled in front of the fire.

They remained silent for a while. Rembrandt knew she needed to rest. Liz felt Willem’s tip of his fingers caressing her arm.

“Did I hurt you?”  
“No,” she whispered. “I’m sorry for…”  
“For what?” he asked puzzled.

She blushed and gulped.

“For staining you…”  
“Staining me?” he asked not understanding her.  
“You know, when we… and I… and it broke…”

Willem finally understood. She meant the blood.

“It’s all right, my love,” he said kissing her forehead. “I was actually more concerned about you.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes,” he assured her. “I was afraid that the pain had been so excruciating for you that you wouldn’t be able to enjoy it. And I apologize if I lost my composure.”  
“Don’t. I actually enjoyed it,” she said playing with a lock of his hair.

The Dragonkin caressed her cheek and she kissed his wrist.

“W-Willem, could I ask you something else?”  
“What is it?”  
“If I didn’t take any contraception, do you think that…?” she gulped.

In that moment, she hadn’t cared if Willem came inside her, but now she was a little worried. It’s not that she didn’t want to carry Willem’s children or anything, but she thought that maybe it was too soon for them, and the fact they weren’t married yet… However, she saw Willem sigh.

“No, dear, don’t worry about that…” he said putting a lock of her hair behind her ear. “Remember that we, Dragonkins, are burdened with infertility due to our strong magical powers.”  
“So… you can’t have children?”  
“Why? Is that something that bothers you?”  
“No,” he shook her head, “but wouldn’t you like to? I imagined that you wanted some.”  
“Yes, I think eventually we could have, but it’s not going to be easy or in a short-term period.”  
“How come?”  
“I’ll put it like this, in order for me to at least get the opportunity to get you pregnant, we would have to do it for at least a hundred times.”  
“A hundred?!” she exclaimed aghast.  
“I’m more than willing…” he teased embracing her tighter. “Would you like to start from today on?”  
“I-I…”

He chuckled. Her face getting redder by the second was the cutest thing to see.

“I think we can try it,” she finally said.

Willem’s eyes opened wider at her response.

“Y-You will?”

She nodded. He was so happy that he kissed her again pressing his body against her.

“You know what?” she said when their lips pulled away.  
“What?”  
“I think I’m becoming a fan of chess,” she said.

He chuckled at this statement.

“By the way, though you scattered the pieces, I still had my extra punishment.”

She gasped remembering this.

“And what…?”  
“Your punishment will be… that you become mine all,” he kissed one cheek, “night,” he said kissing the other, “long,” he finally said sealing her lips with his.  
“Gladly,” she replied when they pulled away.

Rembrandt took her to his bedroom, where he made love to her all night long. Liz had no complaints on her part since she had started to enjoy their little act of love and the games they played.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!!! I was inspired to do this when I read the Who's King stories. As a matter of fact, I planned to do my own and sweet version of this, but because I don't see Rembrandt as a pure and innocent character like Leon, I wanted to do something more mature for him, and it didn't strike me as a poker player, althoug he could be very good in that game since he's good at hiding his emotions, I see him in a more intellectual game. That's why I chose chess (in one event it was said that he enjoyed it and that he played with Klaus).
> 
> Leave comments and/or kudos please!!


End file.
